


THE OCCULT

by Musiki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Demons, Gore, Horror, Mutilation, Occult, Possesion, Rituals, Scary, mythical, mythicalhorror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiki/pseuds/Musiki
Summary: It wasn't his fault he was a monster.Hanzo Shimada never expected to get involved with something so dark, to have such a twisted being after him.People around him were dying, each in a more gruesome way than the last. It was torturing everyone in the town - some have tried to leave, but that only ended in more tragedy.Everyone was trapped - yet none of them could compare to the horror Hanzo was going through.The monster this town faced seemed to fancy him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and stick to this project - it's going to be very raw in the beginning, but I need to get in the flow of writing again. Still, I hope you enjoy!

He was waiting at the bus stop.

It was nighttime - nobody else was around. The air had a slight chill that caused Hanzo to pull his jacket tight.

The lamps that populated the street were weak, their yellow light barely hitting the sidewalk. It was a surprise Hanzo made it safely to the bus stop.

He was impatiently waiting for his ride before he noticed the man across the street. His face was hidden in the shadows, but it was clear he was waiting for something.

A gust of wind blew, making Hanzo shiver. Nonetheless, he couldn't take his eyes off of the stranger. He knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it.

Something told him that the stranger was staring back.

A feeling of panic started to form inside of his chest, but Hanzo managed to stay calm. It was just another person - possibly just a drunk, dwelling the streets.

Hanzo felt the panic in his chest start to disappear when the man waved. He nearly sighed to himself, feeling embarrassed that he was scared of a friendly stranger.

Still, it was odd. With a small gesture, Hanzo raised his arm and waved back. He was nervous, but it would have been rude to simply ignore him.

As soon as he did, the man across the street suddenly toppled over, hitting the ground.

Panic filled Hanzo as he watched. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that he should help him.

Running across the street, he got closer to the man whom was coughing up a storm. Hanzo bent down to try to help him sit up.

He barely noticed the blood on him.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

When the man was able to it up, his coughing ceased. Hanzo was finally able to see in the faint light that the man had blood all over him - his hands were covered and he seemed to be spitting it up. His eyes seemed to be empty as Hanzo gasped.

"What happened?"

The man just chuckled - that sent chills down Hanzo's spine. Was he so badly hurt that he didn't know what was going on?

"Come on - you need to get to a hospital!"

Hanzo gently tugged on his arm, trying to get him to stand.

Refusing, the man spoke, his voice hoarse.

"I'll be fine. This isn't your concern."

Clearly he wasn't well - he seemed to be loosing a lot of blood, a thick pool forming on the ground. It was a miracle he was conscious.

"Nonsense - I urge you come with me." Hanzo tugged on him once more, hoping that he would budge.

Unfortunately, that plan backfired. The man lunged over and bit Hanzo's arm, causing him to lose his grip. He grunted, pushing on the man to make him let go. As soon as he did, the man took off, running at an incredible speed.

Hanzo had a tight grip on his arm, hissing through his teeth. There was no way he was going to chase after him - the wound on his arm was deep. Blood now stained his jacket, the edges sticking to his arm.

Cursing under his breathe, Hanzo knew he himself would have to go to the hospital. He would certainly need a few stitches.

When Hanzo heard the bus stop, he knew he didn't have time to waste. Despite the pain in his arm, he ran across to hop on. Nobody seemed to notice that Hanzo was injured - he supposed it was a good thing, because he didn't think he would have the energy to explain what happened.

Sitting at the back of the bus, he continued to hold onto the injury. The bleeding seemed to have stopped, but the stench of blood was thick. It nearly made him gag, but Hanzo took a few deep breathes to stay calm.

For whatever reason that man had bit him, it would only be a one-time thing.

Little did he know how wrong he would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry for not updating. Life's been getting pretty busy, I've been in a Clinic - but it's all good! Hope you enjoy this update for a little while. I plan on writing more soon! ;)
> 
> \- Musiki

It was morning.

Hanzo had arrived safely last night, too exhausted to make it to the hospital. The wound on his arm didn’t look too bad after it was properly cleaned - Hanzo suffered worse before. 

He lay on the couch, his blanket barely covering his body. His hair was a disastrous mess, tangled in thick knots, acting as a second pillow for his head.

The windows were barely open, a dash of sunlight shining through. A small breeze ran through, Hanzo barely able to open his eyes.

His right arm was bandaged from the elbow up to ensure security and cleanliness, but that didn’t make it feel any better. Slowly sitting up, he could feel the pressure of the bitemarks. Groaning, Hanzo let out a yawn before being startled by a voice.

“You look like shit.”

Instead of responding, Hanzo chose to ignore him. Genji was talkative in the morning - Hanzo was the opposite. 

Without another word, Hanzo hesitantly made his way into the kitchen. He knew Genji would say something about his arm, and he didn’t have the energy to deal with him.   
The kitchen was dimly lit, a light-orange glow to the room. It was calming, but did little to soothe Hanzo’s nerves. Head slightly swimming, he grabbed a cup off of the counter, his hand seemingly shaking.

“You’ve been overworking yourself again, haven’t you?”

Hanzo didn’t have the time nor the energy to respond.

There was a knock at the door - Genji groaned, clearly not in the mood to answer it. When a second knock occurred and nobody had answered it, Hanzo set down the cup he had and made his way to the door, agitated. His head started to pound, but that didn’t stop him from opening the door.

No one was there. Hanzo almost slammed shut the door when he heard something shuffle at his feet.

Looking down, he saw a worn-down cardboard box. A cool breeze started to pick up, giving him goosebumps. Silently wishing he had put on a jacket, Hanzo carefully picked up the box.

It didn't have a name or address, and the outside felt damp. A gut-wrenching feeling overcame Hanzo as he stared at the top, debating whether to open it or not. 

Hanzo didn’t want to see whatever was inside, thinking that whatever was inside could be dangerous - but just as it was, he was dreadfully curious.

Hesitantly, he pulled the top off of the box, the wet lip almost falling apart to the touch.

Inside, what Hanzo saw almost made him sick.


End file.
